Tale of Jackie Sparrow-Barbossa
by Gladys Turner
Summary: Starts in The Curse of the Black Pearl and tells the life of Jackie Sparrow-Barbossa, from her hatred of her birth father Jack Sparrow to the adoption of her by Hector Barbossa to her quiting Piracy. W.I.P
1. A Normal Day

I opened my eyes to see someone walk into my cabin, the person wore typical Pirate clothes and a big feathered hat, I instantly recognised who it was, "Sleeping again?" the person said and his voice only confirmed my suspicions, it was Captain Barbossa.

"Aye Captain Barbossa," I replied, at the moment I was under Barbossa's care, my actual father being on a tiny island. "I suspect you've come to tell me it is my turn at the helm."

I left the cabin before he could say anything else and relieved the pirate at the helm. I stayed there for about four hours, Ragetti and Pintel occasionally coming to talk to me, considering I was the only actual human there, everyone else was...well dead, cursed by Aztec gold.

I walked back to the cabin and saw Barbossa, sat in his chair so I grabbed my hat from where I'd flung it and sat in my chair. "Jackie Caroline Sparrow, apple?" Barbossa asked me as I walked in, since I was the only one who could eat Barbossa always got me to try the food to make sure it was still good. I propped my feet up and looked the spitting image of my father, Jack Sparrow, I placed my feathered hat on my head and relaxed there, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the ship.

The next thing I asked him came as a shock to him "Can I take on your surname, Hector, you know I despise my father." he regained his composure quickly and struggled to find words.

"Yes, I suppose you can take on my surname if that is your wish," Barbossa said as I threw the apple core away.


	2. Change in the winds

**Port Royal-Attack on the town**

"Jackie, go to the fort and grab weapons from the armoury."Barbossa called as I was running towards the town. I ran dodging the pirates fighting and passed a boy looking like Bootstrap Bill. I had no time to stop and ask however so I carried on running reaching the fort in record time, unfortunately I was outnumbered and I sighed before pulling out my Cutlass and slashing and swinging it around, I didn't see the Commodore behind me however and as I swung my hand back he grabbed it forcing me to drop my sword.

"Pirate, thinking you would get away with this, we were prepared for someone to come and steal from the armoury." the Commodore said loudly as his Lieutenant grabbed my other arm and chained them with the irons he had. The Commodore grabbed my chained hands and pulled me along heading to the cells.

"Commodore, ye going to put me with that man or are ye going to put me by meself." I told him trying to free my hands from the infernal chains. He opened a Cell with a guy in it, a guy who reminded me of my birth father Jack Sparrow.

"Pirate, you'll be in here for a while, you have an appointment with the gallows after Sparrow here. The Commodore threw me in and then locked the gate.

"Sparrow?" I asked sitting down near him, pulling my hat on properly. "As in Jack Sparrow." he turned to me and pulled his hat up

"Aye, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." the man told me gesturing wildly.

"Well I don't see your ship 'Captain'." I said acting like the Commodore but not realising it. "Considering we are stuck in a cell with a dawn appointment with the Gallo….I know those Cannons, my adoptive father is coming to get me." I had lost my Pirate accent and spoke like an english lady.

"Your adoptive father? If that is the Pearl's cannons then your adoptive father must be…. Hector Barbossa." Sparrow told me, my sleeve rolled up slightly and a tattoo was visible, I had vowed to never show that tattoo to anyone. But Sparrow had seen it, he grabbed my arm which was still encased in chains and then rolled my sleeve up revealing the Sparrow Tattoo. "Jackie!, Jackie Sparrow, me own daughter, adopted by Hector Barbossa…"

I sighed and pulled away before sitting down, the cell next to ours being blown up by the cannons. "We truly have dreadful luck." I said, my pirate accent completely gone.

It wasn't long until a Boy, the same boy I ran past earlier, the one looking like Old Bootstrap Bill, came in and saw us. He spoke to Jack about a couple of things that I didn't hear since I was busy thinking about other stuff, like how I could get out of these chains. The Boy opened the Cell and they watched as I ran off my arms still chained together, I looked pretty stupid.

I managed to get to the ship, the HMS Interceptor and hide in the hull. I heard a voice from the water nearby. "They've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner! They're taking the Dauntless!" I looked up over the side while everyone was distracted and saw the younger looking Lieutenant, Lieutenant Gillette signalling to the HMS Dauntless and to Sparrow and the boy who must be William Turner II son of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Rash Turner, too Rash, but a good idea anyway."I said as I saw the other Lieutenant notice me and I signalled to him indicating I didn't want to be found and he walked towards me, I ran back down into the hull and he followed. "I expected you to get out of the cell, but I also expected you to have gotten out of the chains, Lieutenant Gillette placed on you." the Lieutenant said.

"Well who says I want to stay a Pirate, I've seen what life as part of the British Navy is like and I feel like Pirating is getting pretty boring now." I told him staring straight into his eyes.

"Well I can take the chains off, but you'll have to follow me at all times and you'll have to ignore Turner and Sparrow, you understand." he told me as he grabbed my arms and unlocked the chains.

"I feel like we should be acquainted a bit better than we currently am, I am Jackie Spa-Barbossa. Jackie Barbossa and you are?"I asked him grabbing his hand

"I uh...I am Theodore Groves." he said as I could see his face getting redder. I smirked and kissed him before following him upstairs. I could see the Commodore getting ready to go over to the Dauntless, I could also see Turner and Sparrow about to swing over to this ship. Once we made it onto the Dauntless I heard the Commodore give orders.

"Search this ship, all the cabins and all the holds down to the bilges."he said as I grabbed Theodore's hand. I walked towards the Commodore before a series of events made it so we couldn't follow the HMS Interceptor and I heard Theo speak.

"That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Theo said as I smiled at Turner and Sparrow. I didn't expect the Commodore to reply but he did "So it would seem," he said as I kissed Theo again, the Commodore then noticed me and went to grab me to chain me up again.

"Commodore, stop please, I don't want to be a Pirate anymore, I've left that life."I said grabbing his hands, stopping him from grabbing me. I walked closer and kissed him, again shocking Theo. The Commodore seemed shocked as well and his composure fell before he realised that and he fixed himself, acting like I hadn't kissed him.

"I...I suppose I could make you Third Lieutenant, Miss… I don't think I actually got your name."The Commodore said as a sodden Lieutenant Gillette climbed up the side of the ship. Gillette looked at me and realising I was the Pirate from before glared at me. I just smirked and looked back at the Commodore.

"Well Commodore, I am Jackie Spa-Barbossa, Jackie Barbossa and as it is polite to ask, what is your name."I said pulling my feathered hat slightly.

"James Norrington, and it is a pleasure to meet you Jackie Barbossa, as I was saying before, you can be Third Lieutenant, under my command but also under Lieutenant Groves and Lieutenant Gillette." He said as I smiled, looking back at one of the men I loved.

I turned quickly and Theo and the still sodden Gillette led me to where the uniforms were kept. "I am sorry if they are slightly big, we don't normally have women in such a high position, let alone on a ship."Theo said as I browsed the Uniforms "oh and ignore Andrew, he is just mad that you managed to persuade Commodore Norrington to accept you." I grabbed a small coat and Theo helped to locate the smallest breeches, stocking, shirt and boots. Theo grabbed a bit of silk and because I had never worn clothing like this had to help me change, obviously I did what I could and all he really had to do was help me tie the stockings to the breeches and tie the silk so it was sat like a cravat.

"So now we need to get you a wig, I think Andrew went looking for a dry wig for himself, I hope he brings you one, else we'll have to go searching for one."Theo said as I was handed a Cutlass of sorts. "You do know where to place the sword, right."

I grabbed it and looked for the place for it to sit and then noticed it, I put the sword away and then smirked at him. "You doubted my ability to locate where to put a sword." I said as Andrew Gillette came back into view, a dry wig on his head and a wig in his hands.

"For the girl."he said as Theo grabbed the wig, he and Andrew pinned my hair up, and then pinned the wig on. I smiled before exiting and going to stand near the Commodore.

"James, I was wondering, when was the last time you had a woman aboard a ship, if ever."I said to him and he turned his green eyes brighter than I last noticed.

"Jackie, it is a good question and the last time I had a woman aboard was when Miss Swann was about ten. It was the HMS Interceptor and she and her father, Governor Swann were sailing to Port Royal from England, obviously then I wasn't Commodore but actually Lieutenant."he said as I looked out to sea.


End file.
